Fiolee Shorts
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Just a collection of short drabbles and one shots for you all to enjoy.
1. I Hope We Dance

**A/N: Hey you guys, what's up? I decided that I was going to put all of my one shots together so if you think you've already read these, its because you probably have. Well, hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading.**

Summary: Alone at the dance, Fionna hopes to spend some time with Gumball. After a shocking announcement, can the Vampire King help cheer up this heartbroken heroine?

_I Hope We Dance_

Biting the inside of her cheek, she watched as people spun around her with their partners. They seemed like they were having a blast, she was jealous. Fionna had only came in hopes of getting closer to Prince Gumball but it seemed that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon since some lady was hanging off of him. A frown soon formed as she glared at the ground. She hated these balls, she always ended up standing against the wall alone while everyone else around her had a great time. She'd rather just go on an adventure with her sister.

"You better get that look off your face, it might get stuck there." An amused voice came beside her. It was owned by the Vampire King, Marshall Lee. He had a small smirk on his lips, the rest of his appearance was the same. Messy hair, good looking skinny jeans and a shirt the hung loose on his chest. Today he had a tie hanging off his neck. His smirk turned into a smile when Fionna gave a soft giggle. "That's much better. Who knew a girl could look so cute with a smile like yours?" He teased while giving her a small nudge.

Fionna blushed lightly, she hadn't expected to see Marshall. He never came to Gumball's balls. He always said he was "too cool" for stuff like that. She mentally rolled her eyes. He was so fool of it. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she began to relax more now that she was no longer alone.

Marshall shrugged, "I heard Bubba had a big announcement so I decided to come and have a listen. Plus, I kinda wanted to crash this thing." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "By the way, you look beautiful in that dress." He complimented, causing both of them to blush. "I mean, you actually look like a girl..." He muttered softly as he bit the inside of his cheek. What a stupid thing to say. He mentally gave himself a kick.

Fionna blushed heavier and looked down at her dress. "Cake made this for me, you know how she is with making these." She chuckled softly. "I think she wasted her time seeing I'm not really doing anything." She said truthfully before inhaling sharply when Marshall suddenly grabbed her hand.

The Vampire King grinned, "Well how about we go dance then? It'll be fun." He suggested before pulling her away from the wall, ignoring her argues against the action. He glanced back at her with a fanged smirk, "Try to have fun Fi. Smile some more, you look more cute that way."

Fionna's face turned an even more scarlet red. "B-But I can't dance! Honestly!" She stuttered before her body froze. It was a slow song. She would not dance to a freakin slow song with one of her guy friends. She refused! Chills ran through her spine when she felt Marshalls hands go to her hips. Why was she getting such feelings? This was confusing and frustrating!

"Wrap your arms around my neck," He instructed her as he levitated to the ground. Once his feet touched the surface, he pulled her closer to his body. "Follow me and try not to fall or anything." He whispered as he felt her arms slide around his neck.

She was trembling, this felt so strange. What if Gumball seen her? What would he think? He knew of her crush yet here she was, slow dancing with another man! She then pressed her face into the crook of his neck, maybe he wouldn't see her face. Then she wouldn't have to worry about it. Her body slowly moved with Marshall's and she could tell she wasn't the only one freaking out. He seemed to be... nervous. Maybe there was a girl here he like also. If that was the case, why wasn't he dancing with her instead?

Marshall tried to clear his head, he was hoping Fionna couldn't tell his hands were sweaty. He hadn't expected to see her at one of these stupid events. He especially didnt expect to see her standing alone, he thought she'd be next to Gumball. He wasn't stupid, he knew how much she cared for him. He had to watch from a distance, knowing her feelings for that gumwad wouldn't be the same for a punk like himself. He got the guts though, to go over and talk to her. Now they were dancing together. He wasnt usually this much of a mess but near this girl, he couldn't help it.

Fionna hugged his neck, she was having a slight hard time due to his tallness. "Thanks Marshall, you made this night so much better than the usual ones." She mumbled against his neck. They stayed like that all the way until the last note of the song. Pulling away, she looked up at him.

Marshall stared down into her ocean deep eyes, it couldn't wait any longer. He had to tell her how he felt. Even if she rejected him, he wanted her to know just how much he cared for her. "Fionna... I have something to confess to you." He started off slowly. "Fionna, I-"

"May I have all of your attention?" Came a voice over the entire ball room. It was Gumball with a grin on his face. "I must thank you all for being here on this glorious night." He said as he dug his hand in his pocket. "Now there is a reason I invited you all down here and it is... to be the witnesses of my proposal to my beautiful girlfriend, Caterina."

Fionna's eyes widened when she watched him get down on one knee and pull out a box. "...Marriage?" She questioned softly. "Girlfriend?" She didn't even know he was with someone, had she really been that blinded by her one sided crush? She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. Her heart hurt. She was an idiot.

Marshall frowned and grabbed Fionna's hand. Quickly turning, he pulled her out of the castle before she could hear anymore from that stupid prince. Marshall thought she knew, he had expected it. He should have known though that she was blinded. Once out into the cold night, he looked down at her tear stained cheeks. "Oh Fi..." He muttered before pulling her into a comforting hug. He didn't know she could cry, she was always so strong. He just held her as she let everything out.

Fionna clung to Marshall as she sobbed into his chest. She felt heartbroken, even used. He knew she like him and used that to his advantage as he had her do pretty much whatever he wanted. "It's not fair!" She cried, shaking her head. "I went to every single ball in hope that he'd come talk to me! I wore these stupid dresses in hope that he would notice me!" She whimpered softly as she felt Marshall rub her back soothingly. "I don't know what to do..."

Marshall pulled away before wiping her tears. "You have to move on, find something even better than that candy prince. Forget about him." He told her before slowly cupping her face. "Im glad you came to this ball, I had someone to talk to. I'm glad you wore that stupid dress, I noticed you. Whether you had that or your usual clothes on, I notice you. I always notice you." He confessed as his cheeks burned. "Forget about Gumball, you don't need him. I'm better for you and I don't know if I can hold myself back if another guy comes by and tries to catch your attention. I only want you to look at me!" He huffed with a matching blush as he hugged the shocked heroine.

Fionna didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected that, especially from Marshall. He always teased her and made fun of her. "W-Well... what are you trying to say?" She asked, wanting to make sure she was thinking correctly.

Marshall bit his bottom lip, "What I'm saying is... I love you Fionna. I always have." He confessed softly. "I know it'll take a bit of time to get over Gumball... Just give me a chance. Thats all Im asking for." He pleaded softly as he rested his forehead onto hers.

Fionna looked up into his eyes, they seemed so honest. Their faces were also so close to eachother. She looked at his lips, her own hands began to get sweaty. Maybe she could forget, with Marshall's help of course. She cupped his face, "We can try." She said softly. She knew it would take a while before she could forget her feeling. She was patient, she could wait. "Aren't you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to kiss you?" She asked, finally cracking a new smile.

Marshall grinned and hugged her close. Grabbing her chin, he soon gently pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know if this was her first or not but he was going to be gentle. He had waited so long for this moment. His new life with Fionna starts today.

**A/N: Gosh that felt nice. I should write more Fiolee. I love writing for that ship. Well I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**


	2. A Kiss or Two

**A/N: Here is a one-shot meant for only fluffiness so if you're not into that stuff... then get into it. Oh and I'm typing this as I listen to 80's music so... Enjoy. Review. Favorite.**

Summary: After another date, Marshall and Fionna get into an argument but not one you would think of.

_A Kiss or Two_

Our fingers interlocked as we walked together under a star filled sky and a full moon. The wind was at peace, the tree limbs above them only moved every now and then if a small gust would pass by. Silence surrounding us, showing that it was just the two of us in this large land of grass. Even the loud chirping crickets were quiet, probably too speechless by the beautiful scene. I was glad I chose to bring the love of my life here, the way she smiled showed how happy she was.

"Now what?" Fionna asked as she swung our hands back and forth. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight, the way that her skin glowed, her eyes sparkling. She was my goddess; I knew that I could fall in love with her over and over again. She was just that amazing. Giggling, she noticed that I was taken out of my thoughts by her sudden question. "Earth to the Vampire King?" She lightly punched my arm, "Are you even listening to me?"

Holding my arm, I laughed along with her before shrugging. "Well it's too late to strangle pixies." I pointed out, rubbing the back of my neck. "We could go to my place and watch a movie or two. Play video games, make out, talk about you, stuff like that." I suggested, my shoulders rising and then falling. I didn't care what we did, as long as I was there with her.

A light blush covered her pale cheeks; her blue eyes flickered over to my crimson ones. "What was that? I guess the whole 'making out' thing sounds pretty nice." She giggled, amused by the suggestions I decided to make. I was completely fine with just talking to her. That's usually what I always wanted to do; I loved listening to her voice as each smile came with it. She blew her bangs out of her face and gave my hand a small squeeze. "So what'll it be?"

Letting out a laugh, my head shook back and forth. "Whatever you want, Fi." I grinned when she laughed along, such music to my ears. Wrapping my arm around her, I noticed that her blush grew. Lips curling further, I pressed my lips to her forehead before pulling away. "You are so adorable, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back.

"Why do you call me that? You know it annoys me." She mumbled, puffing her cheeks out in embarrassment. That was a lie, she never got annoyed. Rather, it made her feel special. She was the only one he had given a nickname for and she loved it.

I smirked, "That's exactly why. You look so adorable when you're annoyed. Now come on, I'll let you choose the movie; maybe even let you sit in my lap if you're nice." I grinned, tugging her closer toward me. "But that's only if you are."

She let go of my hand and placed them on her hips, "Common Marshall… I'm 19 years old and you treat me still like a child... You know, I'm actually older than you now since you are stuck in an 18 year old body." A grin formed as she began teasing him.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, then I'll choose the movie and you can't sit in my lap, even if you're nice." Smirking, I shoved my hands in my pockets and gave a shrug. "How do you like that?"

She gave me a pouty look, "But I wanted to sit in your lap..." She mumbled, her eyes moving to the ground as her pace began to slow down.

My hands slipped out of my pockets before I quickly picked her up bridal style, not giving her the chance to protest. "Then let's hurry up and go instead on arguing about sitting in my lap." Smiling, I began floating towards the direction of my house.

She hugged me and kissed my cold cheek, "Okay. But only because I love you." She grinned as her cheeks began changing to a darker shade of pink. Hugging my neck, she relaxed in my arms.

"You better or I'll bite you and turn you into my vampire slave." I threatened with a small blush that soon matched hers; just the words made his dead heart want to beat once more. Floating in the air, he glanced down at her and a smile soon formed on his lips.

She laughed, "You know I could kick your butt before you even had the chance to show your fangs. You're all talk, Prettyboy." Grinning, she crossed her arms to make herself seem more intimidating, it didn't seem to work for that long.

I looked at her offended but then smirked, "Wanna see? Let's put your words to the test, or all you all talk too?" I asked, my smirk stretching further.

Fionna raised a brow, "Marshall Lee, are you challenging me?" She questioned, her own smirk forming on her lips. This was getting exciting.

I dropped to the ground and easily set her down, "And if I am?" Before I could move, she lunged for me. Grunting, my back hit the grass, a chuckle passed my lips.

"Challenge Accepted Vampire King!" Fionna yelled as we began to roll down the grass hill we were currently on..

When we finally came to a stop, I was on top. Looking down at her, I bared my fangs. She looked so beautiful like that, her face flushed and her long, blond bangs resting on her face and the grass. I was so distracted by her beauty that I couldn't avoid her kicking me off, causing me to hit the ground. "I love it when my girlfriend is feisty."

She smirked and immediately went to hit me but I easily dodged, much to her disliking. She tried once more but the same result occurred.

"Too slow little human," I hissed before jumping back on top of her and pinning her down. I smiled as she caught her breath, her chest rising and falling, a pout on her lips. I almost wanted to get off her and give her another chance but I decided to stay where I was.

She struggled for a moment before giving up with a sigh, "I let you win." She huffed and turned her face away, not wanting to admit defeat to the like of a guy like me.

I snorted, "Yeah, sure. So, what's my prize Human?" I asked, leaning down so we were just a mere inches apart from each other.

She blushed and turned back to look at me, "I don't know…"

I lowered my face even closer so it was just centimeters to hers, "What about a kiss?" I suggested, already liking the idea. Her lips were parted, just begging to be touched and kissed. I slightly wetted my own as I stared at the bright pink skin.

Fionna smirked, "Nope." My attention went back up to her when I heard her answer. I almost wanted to ask her to repeat herself. Blinking, I watched as she began to move. She raised her hand and cupped my face, her thumb brushing against my skin just to tease me more than she already had.

"Why not?" I asked pouting. I wanted to kiss those lips of hers, getting a no made me want to kiss them even more.

"Because I said no." Her hand dropped and she just stared at me, as if she were waiting for something.

I frowned, "No fair… Why should I have to listen to you? What if I steal one?" I asked, the idea seeming much more attempting than before. A michevious smile replaced the frown, my eyes met hers as my face lowered. I was going to kiss her because you know what? I'm the Vampire King and I can."

Fionna puckered her lips, "No way. You get no more kisses from this girl." She grinned when my pout grew.

I let go of her wrists and cupped her chin, "Are you sure about that?" I questioned, excitement filling me. I did always love a good challenge.

She stared at me before looking away, "Well?"

I looked at her confused, "Well what?" I asked, her word disrupting my thoughts. I noticed the annoyed expression on her face. Did I do something wrong? I then noticed the embarrassed expression, I was too confused. Usually I was smarter than what I looked like but when it came to this girl, everything I thought was right, was wrong. This blond... she changed the whole way I looked at things.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked as she turned back to look at me with that cute blush of hers that I loved so much.

I laughed before placing my lips against hers softly. Tasted like strawberries. Placing my hand on the back of her head, I deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"So silky..." She mumbled through the kiss. Her hands slowly slid from my hair to my chest before beginning to slide down further more, daring herself each step further.

I separated myself from her, she looked up annoyed.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, wishing to make the same contact once more.

I looked at her, "Fionna, this happens every time we're out here and what do I tell you every time?" I asked, trying to fight off the smile on my lips.

She looked away pouting, "It's not polite to do it on some ones land..." She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, "It's what you always say." She huffed and crossed her arms after sitting up.

I smirked at her, "Exactly... now let's go to my place before the sun rises." Grabbing her hand, I pulled her up and continued our way back to my cave just as we did everynight.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short lol, hope you enjoyed lol, imma watch Magic Mike for the thousandth time... you all enjoy your day/night.**


	3. Confessions After Another

**A/N: Here's a quick ****_one-shot _****I thought of a while back. Hope you enjoy and please review telling me what your thoughts are. I changed it up a little compared to the original one I posted so if you read that version, hopefully you like the change.**

Summary: Fionna spends some alone time with Marshall, her feeling about the Vampire King make her wonder if it's about time to tell him her feelings or not. If she does, what are the effect? Refusal like Gumball or Acceptance like she always desired?

_Confessions After Another_

The stars were out, spread across the sky evenly. Other than the moon, they were the only type of light Fionna and Cake used to guide their way towards Marshall Lee's house. The blond wore a happy grin as they reached the vampire's house. The cat however wore a much more nervous expression.

"Fionna, do you really think we should be here?" Her sister had asked, her body trembling slightly. "What if he's busy doing something important or something? You know how annoyed he gets if we bother with him when he doesnt want to be bothered." She explained, stopping Fionna from walking any further.

SIghing, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Are you still afraid of him because of the fact that he's a vampire?" Noticing her silence, she figured the answer was yes.

"I don't trust their kind girl, they're evil!" Cake explained, rather loudly to Fionna's dismay. Her mouth was covered, suddenly being shushed by the other. Grabbing her wrist, she pulled her hand away. "What was that for?"

Fionna looked over at the house to see if Marshall had heard them. Seeing no difference, she bit down on her lip. "I don't want him to know, not just yet atleast." She explained, rolling her shoulders. Noticing Cake's confused expression, she grinned. "You know how he's constantly sneaking into the treehouse and scaring us? Well I wanted to do the same today. He's not expecting us so today is perfect!" She let out a low laugh.

"Girl, sometime's you make me wonder if you caught some of the Ice Queen's craziness." Cake said shaking her head. Turning around, she began walking away. "Sorry to say but I have better things to do than scare a guy who's terrifying enough to make babies cry. You're on your own Babycakes. I'll have dinner ready when you come back home."

Fionna puffed her cheeks as she watched her sister leave the cave. "Traitor..." She found herself mumbling before heading over to the window. "I can do this all by myself, it'll be more fun that way." Pressing her forehead against the glass window, her eyes moved back in forth until she noticed him. He was playing his axe bass, probably singing something new.

Smirking, she tiptoed over to the door and opened it. Hearing a small creak, her body winced. This was going to be harder than she thought. Holding her breath, she opened the door and noticed Marshall had his back to her. He must have been really in the song because he didnt even hear her! Smirking, she pressed her back against the wall and slowly walked over to the couch. Darting over, she hid behind it.

Catching her breath, she pressed her back against the wall. Marshall's sweet voice reached her ears and all the nervousness of her attack disappeared. She loved hearing him sing, she almost wanted to just hide here and listen until it was over but realized she was getting distracted from her plan. Shaking her head, she peaked over the couch. She was going to jump up and yell, that was surly going to work. But there was something wrong.

"What are you doing?" He asked, right next to her ear.

Fionna jumped and let out a yell before falling to the floor. Covering her ear im embarrasement, she could still feel the warmth of his breath. Her blue eyes hit the ground, "Well... I came here to scare you but it seems like I've falled."

Marshall set his axe down on the couch before helping her up. "I could hear you from a mile away. I thought I'd just wait and see where things were going but you just sat back there so I figured I'd interupt the fun." He explained with a grin. "Sorry to say but you kind of suck at sneaking."

The blond smiled, she knew it was true. "Well, now that my plan failed... I guess I should go. You look busy and why should I interupt that? Cake wanted me home for dinner anyway." She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you were singing sounded really nice." Her lips curved upwards and a giggle slipped out.

Marshall looked away, his fingers rubbed at his darkened colored cheeks. "You wanna watch a movie?" He suddenly asked, changing the topic. "If you want, you can eat here. Just call Cake and let her know." He explained, finally looking back towards her. "I gotta talk to you about something anyway and I dont know if I can wait another day."

She raised a brow, what in the world was going on through his head? He was such a weirdo. "Sure, I guess. You are the one who has to deal with her wrath if she get's angry." She told him before walking over to his phone. Dialing the treehouse's number, she looked over at Marshall who was now digging through movies. His back was to her, she couldnt help but wonder what he was thinking. Suddenly hearing Cake's voice, she shook her head. "Oh hey, I just wanted to call to let you know that I'm going to hang out at Marshall's place for a little bit so dont worry about saving any food for me." She paused and listened to her sister. "No... I didnt scare him." Hearing her laugh, her brows furrowed. "Love you and goodnight." Huffing, she hung up the phone. "I could totally scare him..." She mumbled.

"Hey Fi, what did she say?" Marshall asked, floating from the ladder with a blanket in his hands. "I hope she's okay because if not, I dont think I'm willing to give you up." He let out a laugh that made her wonder if he was actually joking or not.

"She's fine with it, just said to be careful around you and all the usual stuff." Putting the phone down, she walked over to him. Sitting down on the floor, she rested her back against the couch. "Did you actually pick out a good one this time or is going to suck last time?" She smiled, "You have terrible taste."

He scoffed as he sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over them both. "I have wonderful taste thank you very much." He watched the screen as the movie began. "Just be quiet and watched the stupid thing."

She grinned, "You know I just love messing with you dude." Elbowing him slightly, she looked over at the screen and began watching. The conversation between the two immediatly ended, both sucked into the movie. This one actually seemed to be okay, she'd have to let him know that he did a good job once it ended.

It was halfway through the movie that Fionna yawned. Her lids protested as she tried to keep them open. Hugging the blanket closer to her body, her eyes finally closed. As her breathing slowed, she found a warmth wrapping around her and pulling her close to where the heat source was.

"I cant believe you fell asleep..." Marshall mumbled softly as he looked down at the girl. He had pulled her close, wanting to give her something to lean on as she slept. "How in the world am I suppose to let you know how I feel if you cant hear me?"

She kept her eyes shut, his words sounded from afar but she managed to understand each one. What did he have to tell her? Maybe if he just woke her up... she didnt know if she could do so herself. She felt something warm touch her cheek and then her lips. Such a rouch feeling but so gentle and cautious at the same time. She wanted to just open her eyes and ask him what in the world he was doing.

"Fionna..." Marshall sighed to himself. "Why is it so hard to tell you that I love you?" He frowned and ran his hand through his hair. "I wish I just had the guts to tell you while you are concious."

The feeling in her sleeping body came back, her heart beat picked up. _What?_ One more time, she couldnt have heard right, could she have? Her fingers twitched, her limp body soon stiffined. Her lips parted, "Say it again..." She managed to whisper out, her voice was laced with exhaustion. Her eyes opened slightly.

Marshall however had eyes widened, his body stiff. "You're awake?!" He looked away and moved his arm that was securely wrapped around her. "I... I dont know what you're talking about." He muttered.

She felt the disappointment, a frown formed. Her heart continued beating hard, her cheeks were hot. "Please... Just say it again Marshall..." She held herself up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

He looked into her lightened blue orbs, his lips parted to deny her again. He then realized he was trying to run away once again. Clinching the blanket in his hand, he grabbed her with the other. Pulling her close, he hid his embarrased expression behind her hat. "I said... I said that I love you." He confessed.

She couldnt help but wonder if he could hear how loud her heart beat was right now. She felt so happy from the confession, she didnt know what to say. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Really?"

Marshall nodded, that weight that was on his shoulders finally vanished. "Yeah... I've tried to tell you so many times away but I chickened out. Even now... I thought you were asleep." He explained, "I guess I was afraid you werent going to accept it. Looks like you succeeded in scarying me like you tried earlier." He then paused, "Are you accepting it?"

She noticed the fear in his eye, a softer smile formed this time. "Yeah... I accept it." She hugged him once more, this time feeling him hug her back. "Want to hear something funny?" She asked him with a chuckle. "I thought I was the only one to feel this way. I just didnt want to ruin our friendship if you didnt feel the same way."

Marshall pulled away from the hug and laughed himself, "That is funny. Who would have thought all this time..." Shaking his head, he continued to laugh. "Who cares anymore, all that is important is that we both know we like each other." He held her close, "Go ahead and fall back asleep, you look freaking exhausted."

Her eyes closed as she rested against him. "I am..." After today, she was sure they were both exhausted. "I love you too by the way." She mumbled, her body falling back asleep. She didnt know what his response was because she was out right after it slipped passed her lips.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, tell me what you thought please, sorry if you didnt like it... Remember to review, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
